


First Separations

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Peter Parker, Bed-Wetting, Cute, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, POV Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter acts a bit younger than he is, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Separation Anxiety, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Wetting, it's cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: The AI was silent for a few seconds before answering. "It appears that young Peter has had a nightmare. I also believe that he has possibly wet the bed."Steve's heart fell into the pit of his stomach. He was already by the door, pulling it open and making his way to the eight-year-old's room. Now, he could hear his panicked sobs, and his heart was aching as he tried to reach his room as fast as possible.Or, in which, Tony goes away on his first minor trip since adopting Peter, and let's just say he doesn't take it too well.





	First Separations

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i started this way back a few months after infinity war came out, and i only just recently remembered that i wrote it.. after a few corrections and finishing it off, here's my result
> 
> ALSO: this is no way connected to any of the other stories in this series
> 
> hopefully you enjoy :)

When Steve woke up to the voice of FRIDAY, he hadn't really been too concerned.

That was until he listened to what the AI was actually saying.

"Young Peter is awake and in distress, Mr. Rogers." Steve's eyes widened slightly as he sat up in his bed, worry making it's way through his system faster than he could comprehend what the woman's voice was telling him. "Would you like me to alert the other current residence in the Avenger's Compound?"

"No, that's alright." Steve replied, already standing and pushing his feet into his slippers. He glanced at the time, only feeling slightly relieved when he realised it was barely past eleven. Steve had put the reluctant Peter to bed at eight thirty, the boy having fallen asleep within seconds after his head hit the pillow despite his endless complaining. Steve knew exactly how he was feeling without Tony there, though it had only been the first night without him. Steve had figured that the kid's complaining was deflecting how he was feeling about Tony and Pepper being there with him, and all Steve could feel was sympathy. Steve originally hadn't thought his trip would take too much of a toll on Peter, being that it was only two days. "Do you know what's wrong?"

The AI was silent for a few seconds before answering. "It appears that young Peter has had a nightmare. I also believe that he has possibly wet the bed."

Steve's heart fell into the pit of his stomach. He was already by the door, pulling it open and making his way to the eight-year-old's room. Now, he could hear his panicked sobs, and his heart was aching as he tried to reach his room as fast as possible.

When he reached the door, he paused for a few seconds before knocking. He knew he should be going in there but he couldn't breach Peter's boundaries. He knew how jumpy Peter was, being that he had come from such a horrible foster family after his biological parents passed away, his aunt and uncle unable to care for him. Tony had made it clear to everyone not to sneak up on the kid, knowing that it would just send the poor thing into rounds of panic attacks and memories he would rather forget. 

When he received no answer, slowly and as gently as he could, he pushed the door open. The room was dark, but he could see Peter's quivering figure sitting up in his small bed, his sobs echoing around the said room. "Hey, Peter, is everything alright?"

"I want my Daddy!" Peter sobbed, and Steve found himself freezing for a few seconds. By Daddy, if he meant Tony, he had no idea. Peter had never called Tony Dad or Daddy before, even after the few months of staying with him.

Slowly, Steve edged over towards the bed and knelt down, flicking on the lamp beside his bed. When he saw the child's face, his heart plummeted even further into the pit of his stomach. Peter's face was scrunched up as if he were trying to hold his tears in, his cheeks wet with tears and underneath his nose blotched with snot. He looked completely hysterical. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to be sorry for." Knowing Peter didn't know FRIDAY had told him what had happened, he plastered a smile on his face in attempt to calm the child down. "Do you want to tell me what happened? Was it a nightmare?"

Peter nodded, his sad puppy eyes moving to meet his. "I h-had an a-a-accident. I want my Dad."

Steve still didn't know who he was talking about. He still wasn't sure if the child meant his real Dad, or Tony. Maybe he would ask him about that when he wasn't so hysterical and embarrassed. "I'm sorry I can't give him to you, Peter. But how does this sound?"

Steve paused, waiting for Peter comprehend the words and nod. When he did, he continued. "Why don't we get your sheets into the wash and have FRIDAY take care of them while you are in the bath? We can remake your bed with extra snuggly blankets."

Peter nodded, his eyes lighting up just a little. Steve continued, knowing he wasn't finished. "Then after you're all clean and back in bed, maybe we can video call Tony?"

Peter's sad eyes did light up when he mentioned Tony. "Y-Yes please, M-Mr. Rogers."

"Steve." Steve smiled, this kid was far too polite. No matter how many times Steve told him he wasn't to be called 'sir' or 'Mr', Peter would continue doing it. It was cute. "Call me Steve."

Peter didn't seem to react, so Steve took this as his time to stand and offer a hand for the boy. The eight-year-old didn't move for a few seconds, before he began peeling back his blankets with an embarrassed expression. Steve could easily see the darker patch on the child's pants and bedsheets, but he made no comment as he let him take his hand. "How's about we put your sheets in the wash after your bath, yes?"

"M'kay." Peter whispered, pulling himself out of the bed and bringing his favourite teddy with him. Steve found himself smiling fondly at his choice of bears, picking the one that was dressed in Iron Man clothes. 

Steve began to lead Peter towards the door, letting him move at his own pace as he stopped to grab a new pair of pyjamas and some underwear. He then managed to move them into the bathroom, which happened to be directly across the room from Peter's second bedroom. He mostly lived in the penthouse with Tony, but Peter had wanted to stay in the Compound while he was gone. So, Steve had decided to look after him, along with Clint and Sam.

Steve had Peter sit on the closet toilet seat as he turned on the water, placing a towel over his lap so he could cuddle his teddy without getting it dirty. He fixed the water to an appropriate temperature, before letting the thing fill up before turning to Peter. "Want to hop in?"

Peter sniffed, nodding hesitantly as he reached up, setting his teddy on the sink countertop. Steve watched quietly as the boy slid off of the toilet, holding his arms out for him soon after. He smiled warmly, helping the child undress before assisting him into the tub. Steve knew for a fact the kid would normally comment on being helped, but he could tell that he wasn't his usual self right now. He was missing Tony, and Steve had a faint suspicion that the boy may have a light case of separation anxiety. Steve didn't blame him, though. This kid had been through a hell of a lot in his eight years of life so far.

He helped Peter clean up, washing his hair while they were there. "Alright, close your eyes."

Peter did as he was told, scrunching his red and puffy eyes closed as Steve poured some water over his head. He did this two more times until all of the shampoo was out, and soon Peter was looking like he was about to burst into another round of tears. He was sitting there, looking at him, his puppy eyes staring sadly at him as he raised his arms to be helped out of the tub. Steve knew he was too tired and embarrassed to want to move by himself, so he easily went along with it. 

Peter was acting more like he was six years old than he was eight, but Steve wasn't one to comment. 

Steve helped the kid dry off before continuing to help him into his new pyjamas. Peter stepped into his underwear as it was held out for him, his small hands braced against both of Steve's shoulders as he pulled them up. Next was his pyjama pants, Steve resisting the urge to smile at the Iron Man faces plastered all over them. He had made sure to grab Peter's second favourite pyjamas, hoping that it may cheer him up just a little. Next was his shirt, Steve helping him place his arms through the sleeves before buttoning it up at the front. 

As soon as he was finished, Peter was grabbing his teddy and leaning into him, the tears already running down his face. He hugged the child, rubbing a hand up and down his back in attempt to refrain from a panic attack. If this was how Peter was going to react from being away from Tony for two days, how was he going to go at school in just a few weeks?

"Shh, it's alright, you're alright..." Steve squeezed the boy, who in turn wrapped his arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "Hey, how's about we remake your bed and call Tony? How does that sound?"

Peter pulled back a little, nodding with tear-filled eyes. Steve made sure to continue smiling, hoping it was helping to comfort the panicked child who in turn watched him with those brown, puppy eyes.

After a few more seconds of Peter's staring, he pulled away slightly and picked up his hand. Steve pushed himself up into a standing position, rubbing Peter's knuckles as he began to guide the child out of the bathroom. The kid was walking slow, his head buried in his teddy bear as he walked close to Steve's leg. He was clearly embarrassed, and Steve's heart clenched rather painfully at the thought of him being embarrassed for something he couldn't control. He was only a child, a young one at that.

When they entered Peter's room again, the kid picked up his pace and pulled Steve in the direction of one of the cupboards. Steve found himself once again grinning, since Peter was definitely showing him where his clean sheets were. He already knew, but he found it sweet.

"Thanks, Pete." He replied, grabbing the ones that Peter had pointed too and presumed to move over to the bed. Peter had dropped his hand, Steve watching as the boy shuffled over to one of his beanbags and slumped into it. He made sure to make the bed quickly, bundling up the dirty sheets in a clump before spreading the new ones across the bed.

Within five minutes, he was finished, and Peter was out of the beanbag before he could even blink.

"Can we call Daddy now?" Peter asked, moving so he was standing close to Steve once again. Steve was wide-eyed for a second, but immediately masked it with another smile as he nodded. 

"Yes, as soon as we put these sheets in the wash and get your StarkPad. Sound good?"

Peter nodded. The tears had subsided, which Steve was grateful for, and he resumed bundling all of the sheets in his arms.

Peter followed him like a lost puppy all the way to the Compound's laundry, holding onto the hem of Steve's shirt as they made their way there. Steve dumped the sheets into the washer, letting FRIDAY take care of the rest as he turned back to Peter.

"Where's your StarkPad?" Steve asked, Peter looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"Living room..." Peter trailed, and Steve could see the gears turning in his head. "I think."

Steve found himself dreading going into the living room. Because of course, the living room held Clint and Sam, and the two of them were sure to give poor Peter grief for what had happened.

Peter clung back onto his hand, though did walk a little faster as he gently led him throughout the Compound. When they finally reached the living room or common room of sorts, Peter stopped, and to Steve's slight confusion, he was reaching up for him.

This caused him to kneel down, reaching forward to brush the curls off of Peter's forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Don' wanna.. Uncle S-Sam and U-Uncle Clint." Peter murmured, shuffling closer to him with his teddy bear still tightly clutched in his arms. Steve could see the exhaustion on the child's face, and he could also see the tears returning. The emotional rollercoaster that Peter was going on tonight was crazy, and Steve found himself wanting it to be him instead of Peter. He was only eight, he shouldn't have to be worrying about things like this. "Gonna be m-mean."

Steve's chest closed in a little. There had been one incident where Sam and Clint hadn't been the best uncles to Peter, hence the kid's hesitation, but Steve nor Tony knew he was feeling like this. Steve had thought the child had grown close to the two men again, and that the incident was forgotten.

"Why do you think they're going to be mean, honey?" Steve asked, keeping eye contact with Peter as he let the pet name slip.

"My a-accident." Peter whispered, using one hand to wipe some of the tears out of his eyes, sniffing as he did so. "I want D-Daddy."

"Pete, I'm more than one hundred percent sure that your uncles won't be mean to you. It was an accident. We don't even need to tell them." Steve encouraged, gently placing his hands under Peter's armpits and hoisting him up onto his hip, standing as he did so. Peter was like a feather, due to both Steve's super strength and the kid's actual weight. This made carrying Peter much easier, and Steve knew that usually Peter would be horrified at the thought of being carried. 

Instead, Peter rested his head on Steve's shoulder, his arms resting on his shoulders with the teddy bouncing against his back. Steve continued to take him into the living room, the sounds of Clint and Sam laughing over a movie finally filling his ears. The StarkPad was sat on the coffee table, Steve immediately making a beeline for the technology. 

Though, as he expected, they weren't going to get out of the room unnoticed.

"Everything alright?" Clint had asked, his voice low as if not to alert Peter. Steve's eyes shot up, immediately thinking that Clint would have resorted to teasing. Though, despite how quiet Clint had spoken, Peter had heard anyways, causing him to move around Steve's arms to look at Clint. Steve watched silently, waiting for Peter's reaction, but all the child did was let his eyes wander to the StarkPad on the coffee table instead.

Steve could see Clint and Sam watching the scene in front of them, eyes curious as they watched Peter reach out for the device. "Tony."

"You'll see him soon, don't worry." Steve whispered, bending over to pick up the StarkPad as he replied to Clint next. "Everything's going okay, he just misses Tony."

Clint just smiled, before turning back to the movie. Sam didn't say a word, to Steve's gratefulness, turning back to the movie just like Clint had. Steve continued to take Peter back to his bedroom, the child holding the StarkPad like it was his lifeline. The teddy bear had been handed to Steve, and instead the device had become the new teddy bear. 

Steve smiled fondly as he opened Peter's bedroom door, taking the child inside and closing the door soon after. He set him down on his bed, sliding in next to him and waited patiently for the boy to pull the device away from his chest. It took a few minutes, Peter staring into space before handing Steve the StarkPad expectantly. 

"Can we call Daddy now?" Peter had repeated, and Steve knew that he would definitely be telling Tony this if the kid didn't himself.

"Of course." Steve replied, smiling slightly as he turned the thing on and began scrolling through the apps. He found the video call one, tapping on it's small icon before moving to the one contact that Peter had on his StarkPad. Tony.

He handed the tablet back to Peter so the kid could call Tony himself, Peter's eyes lighting up when he read his adoptive father's name. Steve watched fondly as he immediately pressed onto the contact, the device immediately jumping into action. Steve prayed that Tony would pick up, listening to the sounds of the call as they waited.

Luckily, on one of the last rings, Tony finally picked up and his face appeared on the screen. 

"Hey Petey." Tony's voice spoke up, Steve watching Peter's face light up as if he were looking at the entire world right there. Steve smiled, Peter staring into the StarkPad with so much love making his heart feel full, too. "Everything alright down there? Isn't it a little late for Spider-Kids like you to be awake?"

"Hi." Peter whispered, a finger moving out to poke Tony's face on the screen. The kid completely ignored everything Tony had said, eyes fixed on the screen with childlike wonder. 

"Hey Steve." Tony's voice was directed to him, and Steve just smiled and nodded. Steve was just in the frame, half of his face visible to Tony. "Petey, everything alright?"

"No." Peter whispered, and Steve could see the shame seeping into the kid's facial expressions. "I had an accident."

Steve watched Tony's face morph into sympathy. "Aw, bud, that's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens." It was strange to see Tony so.. caring. Everyone had been shocked when Tony announced he was going to adopt, non of them thinking he would be able to do it. But here they were, realising how wrong they truly were. Tony was a great father.

"B-But, I'm n-not a baby!" Peter argued, and Steve could see the tears beginning to build up in the kid's eyes once again.

"No, you're not. It was an accident, Peter, everyone has those." Tony replied, smiling softly. 

"When are y-you gonna come back?" Peter asked next, Steve wrapping an arm around his shoulders for comfort. Peter leaned into him, his eyes never moving from Tony's face on the screen as the man replied to his question.

"Just one more day. You'll be okay." Tony reassured him once again, Steve watching the fond smile appear on the man's face. He had never really seen that look on Tony's face until Peter came along, even when he was with Pepper he never saw it. Maybe it was a paternal thing? "How's Steve treating you? Is he spoiling you yet?"

Peter, somehow, giggled through his tears. Steve smiled.

Of course he was spoiling Peter. Even though Tony and Pepper did that on a daily basis, Steve found himself also doing it. He was eight, he had one hell of a life already, he deserved to be spoiled. "Yes."

"Ahh, of course he would. Are you spoiling Steve?" Peter giggled again, shaking his head. Tony laughed, and so did Steve. It was a second later whens someone out of frame was talking to Tony, a sad look appearing on the man's face when he turned back to the screen. "I'm really sorry Underoos, but I have to go now."

Peter's face crumpled, but he didn't complain. "M'kay."

"You can call me again tomorrow, if you like. I'd rather you get some sleep." Tony replied, looking as though he would be anywhere but his meetings. "Goodnight Peter, sleep tight."

"Night night Daddy." Peter replied, Steve spotting the exact moment when Tony heard the name. Steve could have cried himself when he saw the look on Tony's face, the two of them somehow making eye contact through the video call. Steve could see the tears in Tony's eyes when Peter waved bye before hanging up. The kid handed the tablet to Steve, hugging his teddy to his chest. "Will you sleep with me Uncle Steve? I'm scared."

"Of course." Steve smiled, somehow managing to get himself into a comfortable position in Peter's tiny bed. Peter was sprawled out on his chest, eyes half lidded and looking up at him, Iron Man bear in one arm. "You know you make your Dad very happy."

Peter looked at him for a few moments, before nodding, to Steve's surprise. "Dad makes me happy too."

Peter fell asleep not much longer after uttering those words, Steve smiling softly. He wondered how Tony was dealing with the new adjustment to his little family, and what it would be like when he got back.

Another night and two calls later, FRIDAY was alerting everyone that Tony was currently on his way up in the lift. Peter basically shot out from where he was cuddled under Steve's arm, bolting over towards the lift doors with an extra bounce in his step. Steve, Clint and Sam watched fondly as Peter waited and waited, the happy squeal he let out when the doors opened being one of the cutest things he had ever heard.

"Dad!" Peter had exclaimed, bouncing on his toes with his arms out. Tony had one of the biggest smiles on his face that Steve had ever seen as he bent down, hauling his kid up into his arms and engulfing him in a huge hug. Steve looked away from them, giving them some privacy, keeping his eyes locked on the TV until Tony came over, his son wrapped up in his arms, looking exhausted but ecstatic at the same time. He sat right down next to Steve, hugging Peter, Steve smiling softly when Tony kissed his son on the side of his head.

As cheesy as it sounded, and how Tony would murder him for saying it out loud, they really did make the cutest little family.

When Steve had mentioned that to Tony after Peter had fallen asleep, the man had smacked his arm so hard there was a red hand print.

Not even minutes later, Tony was uttering about how Peter had called him Daddy for the first time over a video call.

Yep, the cutest little family they were.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave prompts! i have a few little one shots i'm writing that i'll hopefully be able to bring out soon


End file.
